


Not Interested

by RMB27



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Smut, Kinda Sugar Daddy, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMB27/pseuds/RMB27
Summary: It started off as an innocent joke. She had only one semester left until she was done with graduate school, and she needed money fast.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with another Erwin story cause I am Erwin trash. 
> 
> The Smut will be in the second chapter just saying LOL.

“You never give up, do you?” She sighed, turning around and looking at the blond man before her. 

It was the third time this week. She was working another shift in the antique store because a coworker had begged her to take another shift for her. She had several papers due and she had needed the time to work on them, but the temptation of having more money in the bank called for her. 

She had hoped he wouldn’t come this time. She had been adamant the second time.

Guess he didn’t think she was serious. And with an annoyed glare at him, she knew she wasn’t serious either. 

“Look, Mr. Smith, I’m _flattered_ , but like I said, I’m not interested.” She said, pointedly, her hands on her hips. 

He raised an eyebrow and stared at her in amusement. She couldn’t deny that the man looked extremely handsome today with his iron-pressed suit and a top button that happened to be undone. His blond hair was slicked back in that business way, yet some strands seemed to come undone as well which gave it a teasing effect. It complimented his chiseled face, hooked nose, and marvelous blue eyes. 

And here she was, wearing the same shirt three days in a row and she was sure that there was a ketchup stain on her sweatpants from her dinner last night. She didn’t wash her hair today, thinking that she was going to be in the library today and she didn't even bother wearing any makeup or contacts today. 

Damn him. 

A soft, low chuckle caught her off-guard. He handed her a slip, and she immediately felt hot and her eyes widened at the sight of an invoice in her hands. 

“I came here to give this to your manager. I was hoping he would be in today.” Mr. Smith said, smoothly, but she could still hear the amusement in his voice and she didn’t dare bring her head up. 

“I-I’ll give it to Levi right away.” She said, hurriedly, turning to walk away and disappear, hopefully for forever. 

His hand caught her forearm gently before she could leave and she hesitantly turned around, her face red and her eyes trying to focus on anywhere else but him. 

He smiled at her, a soft and crooked one, but she knew better than that. The light in his blue eyes shone with mischief and she felt goosebumps on her arm. 

“I hope you’ll also reconsider my invitation, Lyla.” He said, politely, but she heard the playful tone when he said her name. 

She pulled away and walked away. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of him seeing her red face. 

Damn him.

* * *

It started off as an innocent joke. She had only one semester left until she was done with graduate school, and she needed money fast. 

Working at an antique store part-time in New York City wasn’t exactly helping with bills. She was lucky enough to be able to live upstairs with her two roommates, Mikasa and Annie. The owner of the store, Levi, had also been nice enough in his quiet, stern manner. Although, Lyla found it interesting to hear about how Levi decided to move to New York City from _Germany_ to open up an antique shop. Mikasa and Annie also knew him back in Germany and when they decided to study here, Levi had offered to house them. They were her type of girls, private and quiet, but they were also sweet and loyal, well, if they liked you. Lyla was well-liked since Armin, one of the professor’s ,who she assisted for, favorite students, was the one who vouched for her when she had told him she was looking for a job and an apartment and the blond angel had introduced her to his grumpy older friend and the two girls. 

The apartment was always loud even though her roommates weren’t and it was because of Mikasa’s brother, Eren, and Annie’s childhood friend, Reiner, who would come over, among other people like Armin and some squad they had back in their high school days when they lived in Europe. Lyla couldn’t help but understand why Mikasa and Annie moved to the city. It seemed chaos followed them nonetheless. 

They were all younger than her too. Lyla was already entering her late twenties while these young ones had barely entered their twenties. 

But, Lyla had no complaints. She had Levi, who was in his late thirties, if she ever needed to talk to someone older. She liked them, and she was supported well enough by all of them. 

Until she received a letter that she would be needing to start paying off loans soon. 

She had been devastated. She bought herself two wine bottles and insisted that the girls drink with her, which led to them inviting their mini squad over. 

They had been drinking and talking, Eren and Reiner laughing, until one of them said: “Hey, you could go on this site for those sugar daddy things. One of my friends did it, and she said it paid her well enough for awhile and she wasn’t forced to do anything she didn’t want to do.”

“Reiner.” Annie warned, her voice sharp. Reiner shrugged and continued drinking, his arm around Eren, who was laughing at the suggestion. 

Lyla laughed and flipped him off at that, too, and she thought it was the end of the conversation until an hour later. Armin had let out a humming sound.

“I actually know of someone who might be interested in that sugar daddy position.” Armin said, thoughtfully, and everyone turned to look at him. 

“What the hell, Armin. Who?” Eren asked, his eyes wide and a wide mischievous smile on his face. 

“Oh shit, I think I know who it is.” Jean said with a laugh, pushing away Eren’s hand as he tried to grab another glass. 

“If you say Levi, you’re probably _really_ drunk, Armin.” Lyla said, in warning, taking another sip of wine.

“No, you don’t know him. We didn’t introduce you to him yet.” Armin said, his smile still polite. 

“Please don’t tell me it’s _him_.” Connie said in disbelief. 

“Yeah, him.” Armin said, laughing. 

“Armin, that’s not funny.” Mikasa said, sighing, “He wouldn’t be interested in something like that.”

Eren seemed to not understand who they were talking about and he furrowed his eyebrows, looking at them. 

“Who?”

“Erwin, Eren.” Mikasa said, pointedly. Eren’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “Armin, come on. He’s basically...our _father_.” 

“He’s not only basically. He really is.” Annie pointed out, slapping Reiner’s head as he covered his mouth to keep his laughter down. 

Lyla couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Wait, you want me to ask your _father_ to be my sugar daddy?” 

Armin sighed, loudly, and shook his head, “Erwin _isn’t_ our father. I mean, yes, he helped raise Eren, Mikasa, and I when we were kids, but he would be considered more of a...caregiver. They’re just being dramatic.”

“Oh, _please._ Erwin was _basically_ their father. When they lost their parents in the war, Erwin came back from the war and took them in.” Jean said to Lyla. Mikasa shot him a look and Jean clamped up at his girlfriend’s glare.

“And it wasn’t some normal house they were raised in.” Reiner pointed out to Lyla, his hand covering his mouth so they couldn’t see what he was saying in a hushed voice, “He raised them with the _best_ of everything. Why do you think there’s a nice apartment and a nice antique shop for Mikasa?”

He was interrupted by Eren’s hand pushing his face. Connie laughed as he joined Eren for fun.

“So...what you guys are saying is that Eren, Armin, and Mikasa are rich kids raised by a war veteran? The same man that Armin is referring to. The same man that you want me to ask if he could be my sugar daddy?” Lyla asked, in disbelief. 

Armin smiled, sheepishly. Eren shrugged. Mikasa sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Armin’s only suggesting that because Erwin is always being hounded by women. Erwin’s too nice to tell them to fuck off.” Eren said, sighing as he looked over at Armin. 

“It’s not just that,” Armin mumbled, “I heard him telling Levi that the only reason he was here--”

“Besides checking up on his precious kids?”

“Shut up, Reiner. He was telling Levi what, Armin?” Mikasa asked, curiously, and Lyla was pleasantly surprised at the concern on Mikasa’s face. Eren was no different as he finally stopped fighting Reiner and Connie.

Whoever this Erwin was, he really had an effect on these three.

“He told Levi that there were a couple of business dinners, galas, and other things he was being forced to attend because of business. I just remembered how much he hated them because he was always being asked why he was single and such.” Armin sighed. 

There was a weird silence for a moment, and Lyla saw how Eren and Mikasa exchanged looks as they looked at the sad Armin.

“And you think that the great Commander Erwin would be okay to pay Lyla to be his date for those times?” Jean asked, in shock.

“...If we explain it to Erwin, I’m sure he would be game for it.” Eren finally said, sighing and taking another sip of his wine. 

There was another weird silence and Lyla broke it with a laugh and she stood up, grabbing their empty glasses, ignoring their shocked looks. 

“And that’s enough for tonight, kiddos. You guys are _definitely_ drunk.”

* * *

And she thought that was the end of it. 

Long and behold, two days after that, Lyla heard the door chime. She turned around, a wide smile on her face, hoping that there was no dirt on her face since she had been busy dusting the shelf. 

She dropped the duster on the ground by accident which made her immediately dive to the ground. 

She could hear an amused laugh coming from above and she stood up to greet the customer, and she paused when she saw his face. 

A beautiful, handsome face. 

“Hello, I’m looking for a Lyla Deveraux.” His voice was low and brash with a slight German accent, and the smile on his face was meant to be disarming, but she couldn’t help but feel that it came off a bit intimidating. 

His blue eyes were bright and easy to get lost in, but she couldn’t sense any warmth, maybe a cordial nicety. He had been wearing a suit then, too. 

Pressed and pristine, forming over muscle just right, and his hair perfectly combed back.

The epitome of perfection, a greek god sent to make her stop breathing in that very moment. 

“I-I’m Lyla.” She managed to say, and she immediately wished there was a shiny thing that she could see her reflection on. 

He still had that smile on his face. Was it a smirk or a smile? She couldn’t tell with the crookedness of it. It was painfully unfair how it made her feel weak. 

His eyes didn’t betray anything as he tilted his head to the side a bit before holding out a hand, straight and proper. His posture was upright and it reminded Lyla of the portraits she would see in the store. Men of caliber dressed in royal finery that would sell for so much money. 

“I’m Erwin. Erwin Smith. My...well, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin told me about you and your predicament.” 

“My...predicament?” Lyla repeated the word, confused and lost, accepting his handshake, limply. The drunken night came back to mind in a rush and she felt herself flush in embarrassment. She immediately let go of his hand and placed her hands on her face. 

“They actually...They actually _told_ you?” Lyla asked, in a hushed whisper. 

The man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He dropped his arm and he bent down a bit, and she realized how tall he was at that very moment. He was closer now and Lyla couldn’t help but flush even more, realizing that he probably could see the dirt on her face. 

“I’m sorry, have I caught you off-guard? Mikasa told me that you weren’t working today and that you would be at the apartment.” He explained, his voice hushed. Lyla smelt his cologne--or was it aftershave-- and the mint in his breath. 

“Oh, um, I’m actually not working. I just thought I would help Levi out with the cleaning since the girls have classes today. I didn’t expect...We were drinking that night.” Lyla rambled, and she didn’t even know what she was saying. 

He raised an eyebrow and stood up straight once again as he looked down at her, “Drinking? Mikasa turns twenty-one next month.” 

Shit.

Lyla shook her head, “I meant...I was. The boys came over and--”

“Boys?” He interrupted, his voice had a weird tone to it and Lyla knew she was digging herself a deeper hole.

Lyla turned bright red and she let out a groan, placing her hands on her face. 

“Um, Mr. Smith, Sir, I’m sure you know the boys, Reiner, Jean, Connie, Eren and Armin, they had come over and _the ones who were able to drink_ got drunk and I told them about my money problem and I thought they were all joking and I didn’t even think that they would be so _serious_ about the whole sugar daddy thing.” Lyla found herself wanting to die of embarrassment right then and there.

She was going to murder them. Armin, first. She’s pretty sure that it was his idea in the first place. 

She peeked through her fingers to look at the man in front of her and she slowly took her hands off her face when she noticed the amusement on his face as he laughed in his gloved hand. Gloved, leather hands. Were they _driving_ gloves?

“Mikasa said that you were interesting,” He said, leaning a bit forward, “They did tell me that you maybe would still consider this a joke, but I would like to help you out, Lyla. Wouldn’t it be a win on both sides?” 

She really thought she must be dead. She must’ve been. There was no way in hell this was happening to her, but he tilted his head a bit in confusion and he looked right at her, asking, “Also, what is a sugar daddy?” 

Lyla Deveraux hoped she was dead.

* * *

After embarrassingly explaining to him what that term meant, he laughed at that and he assured her that he wouldn’t have her do anything demeaning but just be a simple date on his arm whenever he needed and she would be paid well. He gave her his card, a nice, glossy black card with his contact info and he took his leave, saying he looked forward to discussing it more with her. 

Lyla waited for her roommates that night and the boys who rudely interrupted whenever they wanted. Once they saw her, Eren had tried to run. Reiner helped Connie and Jean hold him down and Lyla yelled at him, Armin, and Mikasa about the whole embarrassing ordeal. 

“But...will you do it, though?” Eren asked after she was done. 

Lyla threw a book at him. Mikasa let her. 

_______

It had been a week since that encounter of the invoice and embarrassing miscommunication. Lyla could tell that the young squad was waiting for her to say something about the situation. Erwin had stopped coming around since he had dropped off papers for Levi and Lyla thought that would be the end of it. 

“He’s not that much older than you. He’s Levi’s age.”

Lyla looked over at Mikasa, in disbelief, as they were placing more items on shelves. 

“Please don’t tell me you actually think I should be an escort to your very attractive caregiver.” Lyla groused, tossing a rag at Mikasa.

Mikasa shrugged, dodging the rag easily and grabbing it in mid-air, “You think he’s attractive and you’re being paid. What’s there to worry about?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that he is _paying_ me to be his date.” Lyla pointed out. 

Mikasa gave her a side glance before she opened her mouth only to close it again. Lyla stopped her from moving with a point, “Speak.”

Mikasa sighed but complied, “If you’re worried about him asking you for more than what is required because he pays you, he won’t.” 

Lyla shook her head and bit her lip, “He _raised_ you, Mikasa. It’s different.” 

“Yeah, he raised me. So, I know him. I’m not forcing you to do anything, Lyla. I just wanted to say that Erwin isn’t a bad guy. He likes to help people and he knows how much pride is worth to others. Just think about it, I guess.” Mikasa said. 

Lyla blinked. Mikasa hadn’t said anything that long to her. It seemed that Mikasa realized that as well because she flushed pink before turning around and continuing to work.

* * *

Lyla turned over his card over and over again. She stared at his name etched so perfectly on the glossy card. It had some weight to it and it was impossible to bend. Talk about expensive business cards. 

Erwin Smith. 

It didn’t even have what he did on the card. Just his number and email. Was his _name_ that important?

She looked over at the bills on her desk and she sighed, loudly.

He was a military guy, which either meant he was an extremely honorable man or extremely PTSD psycho. Or maybe in between, which still didn’t ease her mind. 

But, he did raise three kids and although, they were weird and different, they were harmless kids who she grew fond of. She had considered them her little siblings, _that’s why it was so weird to be even thinking about this._

In that moment, her phone rang, and Lyla jumped a bit in shock. She hurriedly answered, noticing the number mirrored the one in her hand. 

“Hello?” She asked, softly, and she cleared her throat. She heard a familiar chuckle on the other line. 

“Hello, Lyla. It’s Erwin.” 

“I know.”

Erwin let out an amused hum, and Lyla flushed again, “You know?”

“...You have a specific accent.” Lyla said, trying to save herself. 

“Accent? And here I was, thinking that it wasn’t as strong.” Erwin said, amused. 

“It’s not. I like it.” Lyla said, not thinking. That seemed to make him pause, and Lyla wanted to shove her foot in her mouth. 

“I called to see if you changed your mind. If not, I’ll leave you alone. I’m sure you suffered enough from the others.” Erwin said. Lyla could hear some scratching on a desk. She looked over at the clock and she saw the time. 

Was he working _that_ late?

“Lyla?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was distracted by some sound on the other line.”

“I’m sorry. I’m still working on some papers. I figured that you would be home at this time. Were you busy? I shouldn’t have assumed.” 

Lyla couldn’t help but laugh, “You know, you speak weird. Even Mikasa speaks like you.” 

There was silence on the end and Lyla covered her mouth and cursed her inwardly. 

“I didn’t mean weird, weird, I meant how no one speaks like that anymore...I mean!”

“Lyla.”

“Yes?” Lyla squeaked. 

“I really would love for you to be my date for these upcoming events. I promise that I won’t ask for anything more than that. I will pay you, just for your company. I won’t do anything _weird._ ” He said the last phrase in a laugh.

Lyla paused at that and smiled, “...You know what? Fine. I’ll be your date.”

* * *

They met for coffee the next morning. Lyla had trouble sleeping. She was nervous. It’s not as if she had experience in even _being_ a sugar baby. The man didn’t even know what a sugar daddy was. 

She arrived early, but she paused when she saw the man, impeccable as always, waiting for her as he sipped on his black coffee and read whatever was on his phone. 

He looked up at her and stood up in greeting and even pulled out her chair for her like a perfect gentleman. 

“Good morning, Lyla.” He greeted, warmly. She smiled back and said the same. He motioned for a waitress to come over and she giggled as he ordered and walked away soon after. Lyla didn’t really notice the place until she walked in. She knew that the place he told her to meet with had an unusually long wait and was known for lavish prices but amazing food. She had tried to dress well for it, but she suddenly felt so small and ordinary in a place like this. 

“Are you okay?” Erwin asked, concerned, and Lyla sighed, leaning forward.

“You didn’t tell me it would be fancy!” She whispered, fervently. 

Erwin sighed and shook his head, “It’s not fancy, Lyla. It’s breakfast.”

The waitress came back with a fancy looking omelette and coffee and Lyla watched as the waitress flushed once more when Erwin thanked her. Once they were left alone, Lyla couldn’t hide her amusement which piqued Erwin’s curiosity. 

“Armin told me you liked eggs. If you want anything else, I can call the waitress again.” Erwin offered, slightly lifting his hand in the air. 

Lyla immediately shook her head, “No, this is fine. I’m just...laughing at something else.”

Erwin tilted his head to the side and casually placed his elbow on his crossed legs and a small smile quirked on his lips. The man looked ridiculously good. It pissed her off to no end. 

“How do you do that?” Lyla blurted out, waving her hand at him. 

He looked genuinely confused. Of course he did. 

“Do what?” 

“Look like some greek statue when you want to.” She sighed, cutting into her omelette and taking a bite. She hummed in delight at the taste. 

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Erwin asked, amused. Lyla shrugged and laughed, “If you think being devastatingly handsome as a compliment, sure.” 

Erwin leaned forward and Lyla paused when she noticed he motioned for her to lean a bit closer, too. His thumb brushed against her cheek, and she flushed when she realized she had crumbs on her face. She pulled away, embarrassed. 

Erwin chuckled, “Don’t worry, it’s gone.” Lyla ignored him and took a sip of her coffee. 

She heard a shuffling from his side and she looked up and he handed her an envelope. 

“What’s this?” She asked, surprised, hesitantly accepting it.

“Your allowance.” Erwin said, easily. Lyla froze at that. 

He smiled at her, charmingly, and he motioned for her to open it. She did, and she pulled out cash that she wasn’t sure she even had the same exact amount in the bank at the moment. She immediately shoved it back in the envelope, shocked. 

“Allowance for what exactly?” She managed to ask, trying to take a deep breath. 

“I have an event tomorrow night. A business dinner. It’ll be with my partners at the firm. They’ll be bringing their wives and I’ll be bringing you. That money will go to whatever you need to buy to get ready for it. I’m sure Mikasa can help you out in that aspect as well.” Erwin explained, taking another sip of his coffee, casually.

Okay, so, this would be the first...job. Lyla still couldn’t believe she was holding this much money in her hand. 

“Do I need to know anything else?” Lyla asked, the first question popping up in her mind. 

Erwin looked deep in thought as he placed his coffee down. 

“They make crass remarks from time to time. They probably will mention how young you are, but don’t worry, they’re hypocrites. Some of their wives are younger than you. They don’t hold their alcohol well, but I have no intention of staying longer than needed. I promise you’ll be home safe and sound before midnight.” Erwin said, after a moment. 

Lyla nodded, thinking, and she looked at him, curiously, “Do you need me to impress anyone?”

Erwin seemed taken aback at that and he laughed, his blue gaze on her, leaving her blushing once again. 

“Just be you, Lyla. I’m sure they’ll be impressed nonetheless.”

* * *

Mikasa didn’t even question the cash and the ask for help. She immediately brought her to Fifth Avenue and Lyla found herself overwhelmed by the greetings from personal shoppers. Lyla’s jaw dropped more times than she could count at how casual Mikasa was being welcomed. 

Lyla just realized that the clothes Mikasa wore were all designer. Just basic pieces of clothing, yet they were _all_ designer. Maybe it was the meekness of Mikasa that didn’t make Lyla realize how pretty and fashionable the girl was before her. 

Mikasa casually talked to these personal shoppers and Lyla found herself being pulled and pushed around while Mikasa waited with coffee and food. She opened up her textbook and told Lyla that she would be waiting. 

Not as if Lyla didn’t know where to find her. The personal shoppers directed them to a special suite that turned heads, and Lyla knew that this wasn’t ordinary at all. 

She picked dresses here and there. She would show Mikasa, and Mikasa would tilt her head and stare at her before shaking her head and directing a personal shopper to pull out another dress rack with just a finger point. 

Lyla could scarcely believe she was staring at the same girl who offered to go grocery shopping and cook for them. 

Maybe it was the environment or the peace she brought, but Lyla couldn’t help but admire Mikasa’s beauty and coolness. 

“You seem to know what to do.” Lyla mused as Mikasa thanked a personal shopper. Mikasa had given up on focusing on her textbook and perused the racks herself. She had been pulling out dresses and handing them to her, casually, although Lyla’s eyes widened at price tags. 

“Well, when you grow up with this kind of thing, you get used to it.” Mikasa replied, scanning a dress before handing it over to her. 

“Did you like it?” Lyla asked, curiously, taking the dress and disappearing behind the dressing room. 

“Like it? That’s a weird question.” Mikasa answered back. Lyla popped her head out of the door and looked at Mikasa, surprised. 

“What do you mean?” 

Mikasa seemed to think hard about it, the texbook now back on her lap as she took her seat. 

“It’s just something I’ve gotten used to.” Mikasa replied, casually, opening up her textbook. 

“It still must’ve been nice.” Lyla offered, noticing that Mikasa’s grey eyes weren’t reading the page in front of her. 

Mikasa looked up at her and gave a small smile, “Some parts, yes.” 

Lyla didn’t know how to reply to that so she smiled back and went back inside her dressing room to continue changing, but she couldn’t but feel bothered at the slight sadness she saw in Mikasa’s eyes. 

* * *

“Mikasa, you did well. Lyla looks beautiful.”

Lyla blushed at that as she accepted Erwin’s help to get her inside his Mercedes. Mikasa chose a beautiful red dress that complimented Lyla’s olive toned skin and brunette hair. Lyla wasn’t used to wearing accessories in her wavy hair, but Mikasa insisted on clipping it to the side with a golden pin. She also insisted on golden jewelry to compliment the shade of hazel of Lyla’s eyes. 

When Mikasa had been done, Lyla couldn’t believe who she was seeing in the mirror. Lyla Deveraux didn’t look broke. 

Erwin, no surprise, looked gorgeous as always and Lyla finally felt as beautiful too without the ketchup stain to worry about. 

Waiting in the car, Lyla watched as Erwin talked to Mikasa, and Lyla couldn’t help but notice the sweet warmness between them. Lyla couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she saw how Erwin’s eyes shone with pride as Mikasa showed him something, it looked like a paper of some sort, and he looked at it for a moment and wrapped an arm around her and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Mikasa hugged him in return and Lyla warmed at the sight of Mikasa’s rare smile. 

Once they let go, Mikasa gave her a small wave and Lyla waved back. Erwin entered the car and Lyla noticed him watch his rearview mirror when they pulled away to make sure Mikasa got inside, safely. 

Lyla giggled. Erwin gave her a side glance, “What?”

“I didn’t really believe it when the rest were teasing Eren, Armin, and Mikasa about you being their father. I can see why now.” She replied. 

Erwin didn’t say anything at first, but she saw the smile on his face. 

“They don’t have a say either. I basically raised all of them, too.” Erwin pointed out, casually. 

Lyla raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“They didn’t say anything about their army stint?” Erwin asked, surprised. 

Lyla paused. Army? Those boys?

“It was when they were in high school. Eren wanted to join the moment he was able to, and Armin followed after. It wasn’t long before I realized I had their whole friend group. Mikasa somehow snuck her way in. They’re good kids.” Erwin said that last phrase, fondly, and Lyla smiled at that. 

The rest of the car ride was left in comfortable silence.

* * *

Lyla’s mouth hurt from all the fake smiling and laughter. What Erwin had warned her about had been true to the tee. The partners were old men, who teased Erwin about his “hot, young new girlfriend” and they were starting to drink themselves silly. The wives, the ones who were even younger than her, seemed uninterested to start a conversation so Lyla chose to stay by Erwin’s side as much as she could. 

She finally decided that she needed to use the bathroom and excused herself. 

When she began washing her hands, the door to the restroom opened, revealing one of the young wives. Once she spotted her, she glanced at her and sighed, crossing her arms. 

“Okay, spill, how did you manage to get the Commander?” 

Lyla paused. She looked at her confused, “Excuse me?”

The young wife groaned, “How did you manage to land that man? I must’ve tried a billion times before I settled for Rick.”

Before Lyla could answer, the door opened again, revealing a bunch of the younger wives and they paused when they saw Lyla as well. 

“Hey, girls, I was just asking Erwin’s new girlfriend here about how she managed to get him.” The one who whined explained. 

The group of girls seemed to pounce then, begging for an explanation. A knock at the restroom door silenced them, and the sound of Erwin’s concerned voice wafted in. 

“Lyla? Are you ready to go now?”

Lyla cleared her throat. “Y-Yeah, give me a minute.” Erwin let out a confirmation sound. 

The ladies looked at her, their eyes wide. The one who had whined sighed, wistfully. 

“You’re one lucky girl, Lyla.” One of them said, longingly. 

Lyla let out an uncomfortable giggle and made her way through them before waving a goodbye, awkwardly.

* * *

“Something wrong?” Erwin asked, breaking into her dazed thoughts. Lyla shook her head and she hesitated. 

Erwin seemed to respect it, and she felt herself get comfortable before she opened her mouth, “I was wondering something, but I didn’t want to...be rude.” 

Erwin shot her an amused smile. “I’ve dealt with plenty of rude things, Lyla. It’s fine. I took you out of your comfort zone, so feel free to get me out of mine.”

Lyla couldn’t help but laugh at that and she shook her head, “You really are weird.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Erwin replied, quickly. Lyla laughed again, “You’re learning.”

Erwin motioned for her to continue with her last thought, and she sighed. 

“Is there a reason why you don’t have a girlfriend or fiance or wife right now?” Lyla asked, rambling. 

  
  


She snuck a glance at the man, and she noticed that he was deep in thought. He let out a breath and smirked. 

“Did those girls say anything?” Erwin asked, carefully, he tightened his grip around the steering wheel. Lyla gave him a confused look, “No, not really.”

“Were they rude to you?” Erwin asked, again, carefully. Lyla immediately shook her head, “No, no, they were fine. They were asking girl questions. That’s all.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t push. Instead he let out a hum as if in thought, and he sighed, “Well, I never thought of having someone, really. I joined the Army as soon as I could, so I was young. When I came back, I gained three small kids to take care of and I did think about it then, but having three kids to already think about, I just didn’t push it. My life became so consumed with working and making sure they were okay. And, I’m here now.”

“Buying someone’s time instead.” Lyla teased. A bunch of questions swirled around in her thoughts, but she knew that even if he was willing to get out of his comfort zone for her, one question like this would be enough. Everyone had a right to privacy. 

Erwin chuckled. “I would say it’s worth it.” He parked then, and Lyla blushed when he looked over at her. 

“Oh! Before I forget!” Lyla said, suddenly, remembering the extra cash that had been left over. Mikasa had paid for everything, much to Lyla’s disbelief, and Mikasa had waved her off, saying that it was Erwin’s money either way. 

Erwin did the same, giving her the envelope while also giving her another one from his suit pocket. He smiled at her, leaving her speechless. 

“Keep the change.”

“But--”

She was cut off when Erwin got out of the car to help her out, and when she tried to push the envelope back in his hand, he pressed a quick kiss on her cheek, which left her red. 

“Goodnight, Lyla. I’ll call you when I need you again.” 

She couldn’t even say anything as he smiled at her and went back to his car.

* * *

“How was it?” Reiner immediately asked as soon as she entered the house. Lyla looked up in disbelief, after she took off her shoes. She saw that they were all there, in pajamas, staring at her. They were surrounded by junk food and beer, and she noticed that the TV was set to mute. 

“...Were you guys seriously waiting?” Lyla asked, shocked. 

“We were watching and waiting.” Connie countered, receiving a high five from Jean. Lyla rolled her eyes. She plopped herself down on the couch, sighing. 

“It went well.” She finally said, closing her eyes. 

“Did you guys kiss?” Reiner asked, pushing. Lyla opened her eyes and glared at him. Reiner smirked instead and shrugged when Annie hit him on the back of his head. 

“Okay, but did you?” 

Lyla threw a pillow at his face.

* * *

It became a routine at this point. 

Erwin would call and let her know the details. Lyla would be taken out shopping, now joined, not only with Mikasa, but also with the other two boys, Eren and Armin. They seemed so relaxed in this setting while Lyla was still a nervous wreck. 

She enjoyed the time with them, but the constant bickering of the three was enough for her to take a well-needed break as soon as she got back to the apartment even though there was really no escaping them. 

It’s been a month now and Thanksgiving break was around the corner. Lyla planned on using that break to complete papers and get a head start with grading the papers she needed to complete--until Eren stopped by the apartment. 

He seemed shocked--maybe even a little angry--at finding her alone on Thanksgiving. She didn’t think she would be caught. She had lied to the girls and Levi, saying that she had plans with friends. Eren had caught her. 

And that’s when she found herself at Erwin’s nice rented townhouse with Mikasa, Armin, Eren, and Erwin. She noticed that Levi was in the kitchen and he seemed confused as to what she was doing here, and she tried to explain until Erwin showed up with Armin and Mikasa. 

They all stared at her, blankly. 

“I found her studying, alone, in the apartment.” Eren sighed, glaring at her. Lyla looked at them, sheepishly. 

She saw the sad look on Armin’s face and the bewildered one on Mikasa’s. Levi shrugged it off and continued to cook or clean--whatever he was doing in the kitchen. 

It was the look on Erwin’s face that mirrored Eren’s. 

“Hey, guys.” Lyla offered, pathetically. Mikasa broke the silence by walking up to Lyla and giving her a light hug, “Happy Thanksgiving.” 

Lyla softened at Mikasa’s greeting and hugged her back. Armin followed, and he even laughed at how embarrassed she was. Eren waved his hand and announced that he was going back to the living room to watch TV. Mikasa offered to help Levi, but he waved her off and told her to join Eren. Armin just followed them. 

Lyla didn’t know how to greet Erwin. Sure, they were friendly, but it was as if it was a business friendly like,“hey, you pay me to be your date and that’s it.”

Erwin motioned for her to follow him and Lyla gratefully accepted her getaway from the kitchen and she noticed that he led her to an office, maybe it was his personal one for now. He closed the door behind them and he sighed, turning to look at her and crossing his arms. 

“I heard you were supposed to be having Thanksgiving with friends.” Erwin started off, his voice low. 

Lyla paused at that. “Oh, they told you?”

“I asked.” Erwin said, easily. Lyla felt herself grow shy. 

“Lyla...I hope I’m not out of line, but do you not have family or friends to have Thanksgiving with?” Erwin asked, concerned. Lyla felt herself grow defensive and she glared at him. 

“I _chose_ not to go to a Thanksgiving dinner.” Lyla said, defensively. Erwin didn’t say anything for a moment, and he relaxed. 

“I’m sorry if I offended you. I’m not comfortable with the idea of you being alone during Thanksgiving.” Erwin apologized, softly. Lyla felt herself stop breathing and her heart skipped a beat at that. What was wrong with her?

“I-It’s fine. I understand. Thanks.” Lyla offered, lamely, was she mumbling? Let her disappear, please.

Erwin’s gaze softened and he smiled. 

“Would you like to join us for dinner?” He asked, “I’m sure your papers can wait for one night.”

Lyla couldn’t help but smile at that, amused, and she nodded.

* * *

“So, Lyla’s the one that you’re paying?” 

Lyla choked on her wine. Her wide eyed gaze glanced over at Levi. Levi smirked at her, and he ignored Erwin’s glare. 

“How is it going so far?” Eren asked, innocently. Mikasa brought a hand to her face while Armin tried to hide his laughter. 

Lyla coughed before responding, lightly tapping her chest. 

“It’s fun.” Lyla said, awkwardly. 

“Fun.” Levi repeated, amused. Lyla glared at him from across the table. Levi smirked in return. Lyla knew Levi loved seeing her uncomfortable, and he even let her suffer with customers when he felt like it. 

“It’s been fun.” Erwin repeated, unbothered by it all. “Speaking about fun, Eren, I heard your grades are not doing well because of all the fun you’re having over at the arcade.” 

Eren choked a bit on his food, and Lyla watched as he coughed, taken aback. 

Eren smiled, sheepishly, rubbing his chest. 

“Yeah, about that…”

Erwin sighed and looked at him, concerned, and Lyla watched as Eren looked down at his food. 

“Do you not like school, Eren?” Erwin asked, softly. Mikasa shot a concerned look at Armin and Lyla watched as Armin shook his head. 

“Tell the truth, brat. No use in hiding it.” Levi pointed out, and Mikasa gave him an exasperated look. 

Eren hesitated, but he sighed and looked up at Erwin, “No, I don’t like school.”

Erwin nodded, immediately, but before he could say anything, Eren interrupted him, “But, I’ll do better.” 

Erwin furrowed his eyebrows and Lyla could tell he was about to say something, but Eren immediately got up with his finished plate and thanked them for the food before excusing himself to the living room. 

Mikasa got up to join him. “Mikasa, leave him alone for a bit.” Levi said, pointedly. Mikasa glared at him, but she hesitantly obeyed. 

“Sorry about that. Things can be a bit...complicated around here.” Armin whispered in Lyla’s ear. Lyla nodded, understandingly. 

“I get it.” Lyla whispered back, but she couldn’t help but notice the sadness in Erwin’s eyes as he placed his cutlery down and stared at his unfinished plate. 

* * *

Two weeks later after that awkward dinner, Erwin called her for another job. Lyla agreed and was helped once more by Mikasa. The routine began as he picked her up and that’s when she noticed the location lead them to the Lincoln Center. 

“We’ll be watching in a box. A businessman and his wife will be sitting in front of us.” Erwin explained, helping her walk up the stairs as they approached the box. Lyla nodded, a bit grateful that there won’t be much communication for a while. 

She sat down and the lights began to dim and she noticed that Erwin seemed a bit distracted as well. He noticed that she was staring at him and he gave her a smile before leaning forward to whisper something in the businessman’s ear, who laughed in return. 

Lyla admired her surroundings and noticed how nice it was to be in a box. She didn’t think she’d be here in her life. 

“Hey.” She heard Erwin’s voice next to her and she immediately turned to face him and she paused when she saw how close his face was. She flushed and he didn’t seem to notice, maybe due to the darkness. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, trying to cover up her shyness. 

“Just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.” Erwin whispered, softly. She nodded, in thanks. 

The opera began to start and she tried to enjoy it, but she couldn’t help but think about that Thanksgiving dinner. It didn’t help that Eren hadn’t been around for awhile and Mikasa and Armin weren’t really saying anything about it, saying that he was busy studying or he was out somewhere. Reiner and Jean even seemed to know something was wrong when they heard Eren was busy studying. It was Connie who blurted out something that had Lyla thinking. 

_“Why doesn’t he give up already?”_

Lyla was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t realize the opera was over until she saw Erwin’s hand being offered to her. She accepted it, awkwardly. She laughed with the businessman and his wife, and they talked over dinner. 

When the night ended, Erwin helped Lyla into the car and she noticed that he was driving the opposite direction of the apartment. She looked at him confused and Erwin sighed, “Can I take you somewhere to talk about something? It’s the park. No need to worry.” 

Lyla was taken aback but she nodded in response, not fully understanding what was going on. 

True to his word, they parked next to Central Park. It was silent for a moment. They walked on the outskirts of the park, pausing at the front of Columbia University. 

“You know, people die at this park.” Lyla offered, trying to get a laugh out of him. 

Erwin didn’t say anything. Instead, he was looking forward at something and Lyla followed his gaze. Her eyes widened when she saw Eren, sitting on one of the benches, but he was far enough for him not to notice them. He was eating something, reading something, and wearing glasses. Did he study here? The library was probably closed. It was late. Why wasn’t he studying at his dorm?

“Eren? What is he doing here?” Lyla asked, confused and worried. She shivered, realizing how cold it was. Erwin immediately shrugged off his jacket and offered it to her and she tried to deny it. 

“Don’t worry. I’m used to the cold.” Erwin said, giving her a sad smile. He looked ahead once more, and Lyla could see that he was deep in his thoughts. 

“I was engaged once.” 

Lyla paused at that. She looked up, shocked. Erwin shook his head and laughed, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to shock you.”

Lyla shook her head, “No, no, it’s fine. I..I’m guessing this has to do with Eren sitting outside on a bench like a homeless person.”

Erwin looked at her, surprised, and he laughed, “You never fail to amuse me, Lyla. But, yes, I guess you can say that.”

His gaze softened at the sight of Eren. 

“She was in the Army, strong and beautiful. She had a way of being so hard-headed, it was endearing. She knew how to take life by the reins and make every single day her day. I fell for her, hard. When she said yes, I felt like the luckiest man in the world to have someone like her. She told me about her family--how she had two little brothers and one little sister.”

“Eren, Armin, and Mikasa.” Lyla whispered in awe. 

Erwin nodded and his smile widened, “They weren’t her siblings biologically, but she had been a doctor for the Army and met them when they were two years old. She had met them when she was helping a village get back on their feet. Their parents had passed away from the sickness that plagued the village, and she decided to stay and help the orphanage out. By the time they were five, she was called away to the Army. Eren had tried to steal her bags to get her to stay. Armin had been sick at that point and Mikasa had asthma. She had to explain to him that she was needed for the good of others and that she would be back.”

Lyla felt her heart clench at the thought of the same kids that annoyed her at the apartment. 

“What happened to her?” Lyla asked, softly, knowing fully well the story obviously didn’t have a happy ending. 

Erwin paused, and she noticed that his gaze darkened. 

“She...she was caught in the crossfire. She ran back on the field to get one of ours, which she did, but she got shot. She died in my arms, and she begged me to return to them. So, I did. As soon as the war was over, I sought them out and adopted them, immediately. You can imagine how ridiculous it seemed. A young man with three small kids. I had no assets. I had nothing.”

“How...How did you manage?”

“It was Levi who helped. He was her adopted older brother. He was the reason why she joined the Army. I left them with him for a bit, and I worked hard to get a degree here.”

Lyla’s eyes widened when he pointed at the building in front of them.

“And I continued to study and work hard until I knew that the kids would be set for life. They were a bit older, maybe twelve then, when I returned back to Germany. Levi went off to start his own businesses and I supported him to thank him for helping. When I thought the kids were okay, I had planned on leaving them with caregivers, so I could continue work with the Army. But…”

Erwin laughed after he trailed off and he looked at Eren, fondly, “Someone managed to steal my bags and hide them.” 

Lyla smiled sadly at that. 

Erwin sighed, “I stayed. I stayed and raised them as much as I could even though I didn’t feel worthy. I felt that I was just a replacement, a pathetic one. I think that she could’ve done a better job. And I look at Eren, who is struggling, and I have no words to say to him. If he wants to quit school, I would let him in a heartbeat, but he just refuses.” 

An understanding dawned on Lyla as she began to connect the dots, and she hesitantly grabbed Erwin’s hand, gently. Erwin looked at her in surprise. 

“You said you studied here, right?” Lyla asked, motioning at the campus. 

Erwin nodded, silently. 

“Look at him, Erwin. Doesn’t he look determined?” Lyla pointed out, watching Eren get up and pace around the bench with a book in his hand. 

“Yes.”

“Erwin...Eren wants to make you proud.” Lyla said, softly, she held onto his hand tightly. Erwin looked at her bewildered. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, exasperated, “He thinks sitting in the cold would make me proud?”

“He probably can’t concentrate. Or maybe he needs to stay awake. Knowing Eren, he probably doesn’t want to burden you more than he thinks he already has. Not saying that he is, but Eren isn’t exactly the brightest--as you can see.” Lyla laughed, motioning towards the frustrated boy who just let out a groan. 

Erwin followed her gaze and he smiled but he sighed, “Even though...this won’t do.” 

Before Lyla could stop him, Erwin let go of her hand and he hurriedly ran up to Eren, who seemed shocked to see him. Lyla watched as Erwin grabbed Eren by the shoulders and talked to him. After a moment, Lyla watched as Eren nodded, defeated, and saw a bright smile on Erwin’s face as he pulled Eren into a hug.

* * *

“Eren has a cold.” Armin sighed one night as he entered the apartment, Mikasa behind him. Lyla frowned, “Will he be okay?”

“I think so. Erwin is adamant that Eren stays in the townhouse with him and refuses to send him back to the dorms. Something about helping him study. Surprisingly, Eren has agreed.” Armin answered. 

Lyla smiled at that, remembering what happened two nights ago. 

“Thank you.” 

Lyla turned around, hearing the whisper, and she noticed Mikasa leaning forward. She smiled in return.

* * *

“What was her name?” Lyla asked one night after an event. Erwin looked over at her in surprise. 

“Ava.” Erwin answered, softly. 

“That’s a pretty name.” Lyla said, sighing, wistfully. She grew fond of the woman who changed the course of Erwin’s life, wondering what she looked like. 

She was taken aback when Erwin’s hand found her’s. She looked up at him in surprise.

“Yours is pretty, too.”

Lyla turned away to fight the blush off of her face. But, she let him hold her hand all the way home.

* * *

Lyla couldn’t believe it. She glared at the person in front of her, angrily. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, trying hard not to yell. It came out as a hiss and she hoped that Annie didn’t hear her. 

The man before her looked at her incredulously, “What do you mean? I’m your _brother_.”

“A deadbeat one. Look, Damien, you need to leave.” Lyla hissed back, pushing him away. 

“Are you serious, Ly? I come all the way here to visit and you’re turning me away?” Damien laughed, angrily. 

“She said that you need to leave.” 

Erwin’s voice shocked her and Lyla looked behind and noticed Mikasa and Erwin standing there, looking at them. They must’ve come back from their brunch and Mikasa looked pissed. Erwin even more. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Damien asked, walking up to him. Mikasa blocked his path, but Damien pushed her out of the way, which led to Erwin holding Mikasa close to him and grabbing Damien by his shirt, pulling him up. 

“Don’t you dare touch her.” Erwin warned. 

“W-What the fuck? Who is this guy, Ly? Your boyfriend?” Damien yelled, angrily. Lyla ran up to them and she gave Erwin a begging look. 

“It’s okay, Erwin. Let him go.” Lyla promised, earnestly. She noticed that Annie came out to see what was going on. 

“He threatened you, Lyla.” Erwin stated, his voice low and harsh, and Damien let out a sharp breath as Erwin’s fist tightened. 

“He’s harmless. He won’t do anything. He just came here for money. It’s okay.” Lyla reassured him. That didn’t seem to calm Erwin, it seemed to rile him up, but he looked at Lyla and something must’ve snapped because he let go of Damien. 

Damien coughed. Lyla watched as Erwin pulled out his wallet and got some cash, letting Mikasa go, and bent down to give it to Damien. 

“Would this be enough for you to leave right now?” Erwin warned. Damien didn’t think twice. He grabbed the money and stood up and cursed them out, leaving quickly. 

“Are you okay?” Erwin asked, immediately, standing up and gently grabbing her arms. Lyla looked up and noticed the concerned gaze. She smiled, weakly. 

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” Erwin still gazed at her, worried, and Lyla noticed that Mikasa walked over to Annie. They exchanged looks and went inside the apartment, giving Erwin and Lyla some space. 

“...Is that why you didn’t have anywhere to go for Thanksgiving?” Erwin finally asked, softly. Lyla closed her eyes and sighed. Tears quickly filled up her eyes and she laughed, looking up at him. 

“Well, not everyone can have a handsome war veteran adopt them.”

She tried to offer a weak joke, but that seemed to make Erwin hold onto her tighter. 

“Erwin...I’m okay. He just happens to be related to me by blood. That’s all it is.” Lyla promised. 

Erwin hesitated, but he nodded, letting her go. Lyla shuffled her feet awkwardly, and she motioned towards the apartment. 

“Would you like to come in?” 

Erwin still had a troubled look on his face. He shook his head, “No, it’s okay. I just came by to drop Mikasa off.” 

Lyla nodded and she waited for him to say anything else, but he looked at her, concerned and troubled, and she bit her lip, feeling something very foreign in her heart. 

She didn’t like it.

“Well, I’m going to go inside.” She said, lamely. Erwin seemed to snap out of it and he nodded.

“Oh, yes, goodbye, Lyla. I’ll see you soon.” 

With that, Erwin turned to take his leave and Lyla watched him, silently, trying to calm her pounding heart.

* * *

Erwin didn’t speak much. He picked her up, brought her to the event, smiled and laughed, chatted away, and he took her home. Lyla felt a bit grateful for the silence, hoping that they wouldn’t speak as much. She was deep in her thoughts that she didn’t realize that he parked in front of a view that had the Hudson River. 

“Lyla. I hope you forgive me.” Erwin finally said, hesitantly, breaking the silence. 

“What do you mean?” Lyla asked, her heart pounding. 

“...I used my contacts to search you up. But, I assure you, it wasn’t because...I just wanted to make sure that your brother wouldn’t try to do anything.” Erwin finally said, sighing. 

Lyla clasped her hands together, tightly, on her lap. Erwin noticed it, and she noticed that his fingers twitched on the steering wheel. 

“Do you pity me now?” Lyla managed to ask, letting out an exasperated laugh. 

“No.” His answer was quick and reassuring. 

“Do you feel bad for paying me now? Do you see me as some charity case? Do you want to adopt me, too? Do you see another helpless child next to you?” 

  
She didn’t know what she was doing. She couldn’t stop. It was just flowing out of her, all the insecurity and frustration.

Erwin didn’t say anything at first. Lyla didn’t even have to look at him to see how taken aback he must be. 

“You know what? I can walk to the nearest subway station from here. I can just take my leave. Thanks for tonight, Erwin. Goodnight.” Lyla managed to say before opening the door and leaving. 

She heard him follow from behind, and she cursed the heels that were making it difficult for her to run. He managed to stop her at the corner of the street and he pulled her to him, forcing her to turn around and face him. 

“Lyla, stop. Can you just please--”

“Erwin, please. You know everything now. You know that I’m an orphan with a deadbeat older brother who doesn’t care about anything from me but money. You know how I was tossed to different homes and different schools. You know how _broke_ I am. And I know you probably look at me now as a charity case now more than ever and---”

Lyla’s eyes widened when she was cut off by Erwin’s kiss. He held onto her as if she was fragile and one of his hands brushed against her cheek and she didn’t realize she had been crying. He let her go and Lyla’s eyes were wide as he continued to look at her, brushing away the tears that fell down her cheeks. 

“I don’t see you as anything but a strong, beautiful woman who I’ve fallen completely for.” Erwin whispered, fervently. “I’ve been holding back since the moment I’ve met you, Lyla. If it weren’t for the deal we had, I would have had you in my arms months ago.” 

Lyla couldn’t breathe. Her heart beating, non-stop. 

“W-What?” 

“I’ve had to find other events to get invited to just to be with you again. I delayed returning back to Germany more than once. I was...I was going to wait until you graduated to tell you, but I can’t help it anymore, Lyla. I love you. I want you.” 

Lyla took a step back, her hands falling to her sides. She stared at him as if he grew two heads. Erwin seemed torn and he tightened his hands into a fist before sighing. 

“I’m sorry, Lyla. But, please, let me take you back to the apartment.” Erwin pleaded, gently. Lyla nodded, slowly, and she walked towards the car, robotically, still trying to wrap around what just happened. 

Erwin stared at her, as if studying her every move. He opened the door for her and she mumbled her thanks. When he drove her home, he offered to walk her to the door, but she shook her head and mumbled another thanks and she hurriedly walked away.

* * *

“Did you know?” Lyla asked Mikasa, who lazily lounged against the other side of the couch. 

Mikasa gave her a weirded out look as she looked up from her textbook, “Know what?”

“That Erwin was interested in me.” Lyla stated, bluntly. Mikasa’s eyes widened a fraction at that and her jaw dropped a bit. 

“I’m guessing no.” Lyla mumbled, blushing, brightly. Mikasa leaned a bit forward and Lyla let out a groan, “I think I’m going crazy.”

“Hm, this went better than expected.” Mikasa said, after a moment, a small smile playing on her lips. 

Lyla turned to face her and gave her an annoyed look, “What does _that_ even mean?”

Mikasa shrugged, “Armin was the one who hoped it would work. Eren agreed, only because he believed Erwin needed to settle down.”

Lyla sat up, straight, “You used my situation to try and hook me up with your pseudo dad?” 

“You can say that.” Mikasa said with a nonchalant shrug. 

Lyla stared at her in disbelief, “I’m---You want me to be your stepmother or something?”

Mikasa rolled her eyes, “I think we’re old enough to not need a mother, Lyla, _but_ Eren had mentioned that he wouldn’t mind it you being the pseudo mom, as you affectionately call it.”

Lyla didn’t even know what to say as she slumped down the couch. 

She could feel Mikasa’s gaze on her and she turned to her, and she saw the look in Mikasa’s grey eyes. She shivered. 

“I didn’t like Erwin in the beginning, you know. Eren and Armin worshipped the ground he walked on when he came into our lives, but I didn’t.” 

Lyla paused and she sat back up again, waiting for Mikasa to continue. Mikasa sighed and she put her textbook away. She brought her legs up to her chin and hugged them and rested her head, looking at Lyla. 

“I lost my parents at a very young age. I barely remember them, but I do remember Ava.”

“The one who took care of you.” Lyla confirmed, softly. Mikasa seemed surprised at that, but she smiled a bit, knowing fully well about who might’ve told her.

“Yeah. I thought she was some angel. She wasn’t dirty and sick, but she kept on trying to help all of us even when people were yelling at her. She cared for us. She loved us. She was the closest thing that I thought a mother could be. Then, she left. And who came back instead of her? This intimidating, cold man. He told us that he was going to be taking care of us. But, he didn’t. It was Levi. The cold man would visit once in a while and just disappear. Then, he came back, permanently. He came back with a huge house and anything we wanted, he would give it. Eren and Armin warmed up to him, but I didn’t. He was still this stranger that I didn’t trust.”

“That must’ve been hard.”

“...One day, I heard him and Levi talking about how he was going to leave. He was going to try and gain some business elsewhere so he could provide...did you know what he wanted to provide for? Me. I had told Levi that I wanted to do sports and train, but the teachers were stopping me from doing anything drastic because of my health. Erwin wanted to have a rehabilitation center for me. He truly wanted the best for me. At first, I didn’t understand. I was confused. Why did he care?”

“I asked him that day. Bluntly. He blinked and stared at me. He bent down and smiled and said, ‘Because I want to give what’s best for an angel.’ He said it so shyly and sweet. I realized that this man was really trying to do his best. It wasn’t long after that I heard about who he was to Ava. It was then that I knew Erwin deserved the world.”

Lyla didn’t say anything. She listened, surprised at how much Mikasa shared. 

“You asked me once about how I felt about that lifestyle. The lifestyle Erwin provided for us. It had its perks, and I did enjoy it for a time. Yet, there was something missing. And it wasn’t long before I realized the same thing that Eren and Armin figured on their own. Nothing else was worth anything if Erwin wasn’t there to enjoy it with us. That man...he gave up everything for us. So, we made it a point. We joined that lifestyle of being rich kids to join Erwin whenever we could. It was a job at one point, having to smile at rich girls’ fake compliments and reject cocky guys. Erwin seemed to notice our struggling and had tricked us into quitting when he told us that he would send us to any college we wanted. We took it. Erwin let us. I think it was that guilt that got Armin to suggest what he did that night. Eren and I joined in. We like you, Lyla. We didn’t think it would get this far.”

“Wow. I--”

“I didn’t share this with you to feel a certain way. I just...Erwin has never once tried to be happy on his own. I’m sure he forgot what it must’ve been like to live for himself. We noticed the change in him when he began his routine with you. He seemed lighter, happier, and even bolder when it came to telling us what he felt. I heard that Eren and him magically agreed on something about college, and I’m sure you had your hand in that.” Mikasa pointed out. 

Lyla blushed, but she didn’t deny it. 

Mikasa sighed. She sat back and looked at the textbook on the desk.

Silence settled over them.

* * *

Lyla was nervous. She had texted him, not called, to meet up with her at the park. He agreed. And, here she was, waiting on a somewhat abnormal warm day in Bryant Park. 

An abnormal warm day in the beginning of January was just what New Yorkers needed, so it was crowded. Lyla sighed.

It’s been a month or so since she last talked to Erwin and she had managed to graduate and finish. As much as she wanted to talk to Erwin, she knew that she had her priorities first. He probably understood and maybe that was why he didn’t seem all that surprised when he got her text. She quit her job, and she would be moving out soon. The group had been sad, but they understood since Lyla was starting a new chapter in her life. She promised to keep in contact, and she could tell that they were also hoping that she would more than keep in contact due to a loose end she hadn’t managed to tie yet.

“Lyla?”

The familiar sound of his voice made her turn around and she stilled. He still looked handsome as ever, but he had grown a bit of scruff and he seemed more relaxed in a loose shirt and jeans. What happened to the suit and the proper hair?

“Erwin?” She asked, in surprise. 

He smiled at her, and she felt herself heat up at the sight of it. At least that was still the same. 

He walked up to her and she awkwardly held her arms up to him and he hugged her. When he let her go, he tilted his head and brushed a stray hair away from her face and she laughed in gratitude. 

“You haven’t changed.” Erwin said, warmly, “You look beautiful as always.” 

“You have.” Lyla pointed out, trying to fight off the blush, “When did you stop wearing a suit and growing a beard? Not that I’m complaining, you look good. I mean, you look--”

Erwin cut her off, laughing, and he rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. 

“I’m taking a sabbatical.” Erwin said, shrugging.

“A sabbatical.” Lyla repeated, not understanding. 

“Well, Eren and Armin moved in with me. Mikasa is actually joining, too. They’re interested in studying abroad for a semester, and I wanted to take that opportunity to be with them.” Erwin said, softly, his eyes smiling. Lyla couldn’t help but feel happy from seeing the warmth in them. Had it been that long? When she first met him and noticed how his smile didn’t reach his eyes...but now...she smiled. 

“I’m happy for you, Erwin.” Lyla said, earnestly. 

“I heard congratulations are in order. I’m happy for you too, Lyla.” Erwin replied. Lyla blushed, not used to praise. 

“Well, I have you to thank. That money really saved my ass.” Lyla said, giggling. Erwin smiled in return, and he hesitated a bit. 

Lyla cleared her throat, “Right, I asked if you could meet up with me. Erwin, about that night, I wanted to apologize for not responding to you sooner, but I needed some time to think things over and I hope you understand.”

Erwin nodded in understanding, “I should say I’m sorry. I put...a lot on you.”

Lyla shook her head, “No, I’m glad you actually brought it up. When we had been...dating? I don’t know what to call it. But when we had been spending time with each other, I also did realize that I was starting to feel something for you.”

Erwin stilled at that, but he waited for her to continue. 

“Erwin, I love you, too.” 

Lyla turned to face him and Erwin looked at her, genuinely shocked. He hesitantly placed a hand on her cheek, and she leaned into it. He closed the gap between them and Lyla leaned in. Erwin moaned when she opened her mouth to him. They stayed like that for a moment before she pulled away with a soft gasp. 

When Erwin chuckled and leaned in again, Lyla stopped him with a finger on his lips. 

“There’s just one thing.”

Erwin paused at that. 

Lyla smiled, reassuringly, “I want you to spend time with your pseudo kids, first. And when you come back, we can date. I still do expect you to pay for the dates, if that’s okay.”

Erwin stared at her in disbelief before laughing aloud, alarming the people around them. Lyla tried to cover his mouth, embarrassed, but he pushed her hands away and bent down to kiss her again.

Lyla was out of breath when he pulled away, and he placed his forehead against hers. 

“Deal.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

But that didn’t mean they couldn’t properly say goodbye before he left. 

Erwin had invited her over for dinner. Eren, Mikasa and Armin had excused themselves for the night, saying that Reiner had invited them to go out. Eren gave a pointed look at Lyla, Armin waved but he smiled weirdly, and Mikasa also gave a warning look at her. 

Lyla couldn’t help but laugh. 

“How ironic. I help them with you, and I still get a warning.” Lyla told him, wrapping her arms around him as he washed the dishes. 

“Hm?” Erwin asked, confused.

Lyla shook her head, still smiling. “Nothing.” She assured him. Erwin didn’t question her anymore, concentrating on the dishes in front of him. 

Lyla began to mischievously think about what was under his shirt. She had noticed how nice his figure was when he had worn suits, but now with this loose shirt, she could definitely see the defining muscles. She brought her hands under his shirt, and she teasingly felt his abs underneath. She felt Erwin pause, and he immediately turned off the sink and turned around to face her, forcing her to drop her arms. 

He gave her an amused smile as he looked down at her. 

Lyla batted her eyelashes, innocently, at him. She bit her lip, and she could see Erwin’s eyes darken at the sight. She brought her hands down and caressed the hardening member against his pants. Erwin grunted, softly, and pushed himself against her hand, which made her rub her thighs together. 

“Lyla.” Erwin groaned in warning, his hands caressing her waist. He bent down to kiss her and she let him, teasing him softly. 

“Erwin, do you remember that gala? The one with the private booths.” Lyla whispered against his lips. Erwin laughed, softly, his lips descending down her jaw and throat. 

“How could I? You were wearing that delicious yellow gown. I thought of how easy it would be for me to caress your thighs with that high slit. Or how easy it would be to kiss your breasts with that low cut. Or how I could’ve taken you right then and there, you riding my dick while I covered your mouth, so you wouldn’t make a sound.”

Lyla was getting dangerously wet. She moaned when he managed to take off her dress, leaving her only in one of her favorite lingerie sets. Erwin stared at her, his eyes wide with lust. 

“Is this for me?” Erwin asked, softly, one of his hands grabbing a breast and the other caressing her thong. 

Lyla bit her lips and sighed, “Yes, Sir.” 

Erwin stilled. Lyla opened her eyes, bright red at realizing what she just called him. She looked up at him, and her mouth opened at the sight of Erwin’s face, looking devilishly handsome as he bit his lip and licked his lower lip as he stared at her. 

“What was that?” Erwin asked, demanding, and Lyla gasped when she felt the pressure of his fingers tease the outline of her lips against her thong. 

“W-What?” Lyla managed to ask, gasping, desperately trying to rub her thighs as she pressed herself against him. 

“What did you call me?” Erwin asked, hotly, grabbing her ass and rubbing himself against her. Lyla moaned, feeling him against her, frustratingly still covered by clothing. 

“Sir.” Lyla begged, looking up at him. Erwin’s jaw was clenched and he cupped her face with one hand.

“Lyla. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you want. Do you want me to choke you? Spank you? Pull your hair? Suck your clit until you scream? Do you like calling me Sir? Tell me.” Erwin whispered, picking her up as he brought her to somewhere down the hall. 

“I always imagined having rough sex with you. I think that’s why I called you Sir.” Lyla replied, blushing. Erwin breathed sharply at that. Lyla found herself brought into a room and thrown onto a bed. She bounced a bit, and she sat up, laughing. 

She noticed that Erwin was busy undressing himself. Her jaw dropped when she saw how much muscle he actually had, and she felt a rush of wetness when she saw how  _ well-endowed  _ he was. 

“You imagined it, Lyla? Tell me what you saw.” Erwin encouraged, lowly, his hand grasping his cock. 

Lyla took a deep breath and she licked her fingers before spreading herself for him. Erwin didn’t seem to expect that and he groaned as he watched her play with herself. 

“I-I imagined you kissing me all over. We would find a secret spot in the restaurant. Maybe the bathroom. You would be really impatient with my clothes. You would force your hand to grab at least one of my breasts and tease my nipple until I begged for your fingers to be inside of me. I would be so wet for you already.” Lyla whispered, heatedly. 

“Were you wet in the restaurants, thinking of this?” Erwin let out harshly, walking up closer to her, his other hand caressing a thigh until he reached her fingers and pressed down on her clit, which made her moan and grind down on his hand. 

“I would be so wet. When I got home, I’d try to get myself off in the shower.” Lyla admitted. 

Erwin inserted two fingers. Lyla bucked against his hand, screaming. 

“I guess we have that in common then.” Erwin whispered, bending down to blow against her clit. Lyla moaned louder. 

“Whenever you uncrossed and crossed your legs next to me, I found myself getting hard at the thought of my hand teasing you.” He whispered. He licked her clit, over and over again, until he sucked on it gently. His fingers still inside, pushing in and out. He added another one and Lyla begged. 

“Sir, please. I’m about to cum.” 

Erwin smirked against her clit, “Cum.”

Lyla screamed as he continued his ministrations and she slumped once her orgasm hit her. Erwin stood up, and Lyla lazily sat up. She looked at him and saw the smirk on his face. She bit her lip and turned her back to him. 

“Sir, I need help with my bra.” 

Erwin narrowed his eyes, and he unclasped her bra and Lyla immediately gasped when she felt his hands gently cup her breasts and began to tease her nipples. He forced her to sit on his lap as he began to kiss her neck, licking and biting wherever he could. 

“Remember the opera box? When it was dark and you were so close to me. I could feel your breast against my arm, and I could tell you weren’t wearing a bra. Your nipples were so hard. I wanted to tease you right there, duck my head lower, and suckle one in my mouth.” Erwin whispered in her ear, rubbing his cock against her wet entrance. 

“Mm, Sir, please. I need you inside of me.” Lyla begged, gasping. 

Erwin released her, pressing her down on the bed. He grabbed her hair and a fistful of her ass, and she moaned, loudly. 

Erwin pressed a kiss against her lips and Lyla grinded her ass against his cock which made him grit his teeth. 

“Tell me if I’m hurting you, Lyla.” He whispered against her lips. She responded by kissing him hard. Erwin groaned and he pulled away, slapping her ass. Lyla gasped. 

“Sir, let me suck your dick.” She begged.

Erwin let her go, and he watched her with narrowed eyes as she crawled to him. She grabbed him, softly, and began to go up and down. Erwin groaned and grabbed her breast, bending down to lick them. Lyla sighed. She picked up the pace and he began to desperately buck against her hand. She replaced her hand immediately with her mouth and Erwin groaned, louder. 

“Lyla.”

She let him go and Erwin kissed her. She gasped against his lips. She pulled away and gave him an innocent smile before she pressed herself against the bed, offering up her ass to him. 

Erwin groaned, lazily caressing her lips once more which made Lyla sigh in pleasure. 

“Please fuck me, Sir.” Lyla begged, softly. Erwin obeyed, aligning himself, and he pushed himself in one swift stroke. Lyla screamed in pleasure, feeling how big he was inside of her, pulsating and warm. 

Erwin grabbed her hair again and slapped her ass once more, which made Lyla sigh against the pillow, her drool staining the sheet. 

“Please move, Sir.” Lyla begged, trying to move against him. 

Erwin groaned and he bent over her, his other hand releasing her hair and now wrapped around her throat, choking her slightly. Lyla couldn’t have imagined this better than she had originally thought. 

He began to fuck her, hard, his other hand grabbing anything he could as he pushed in and out. She was a hot mess, gasping for air and feeling the pleasure that was rippling inside of her. 

“Sir, I’m going to-I’m going to--”

Lyla tightened around him and Erwin let out a low grunt as she clamped around him and she relaxed against the bed when her orgasm hit her. 

Erwin pulled out of her and Lyla looked at him, biting her lip. Erwin began to jerk himself off at the sight of her and Lyla knocked his hand away and used her mouth to suck him off. 

Erwin gasped and before he could help himself, he released inside of her mouth and she moaned in relief, swallowing. 

When she pulled away, Erwin looked at her in disbelief. She simply smiled at him. 

“Fuck.” Erwin said, shaking his head, crawling towards her and wrapping his arms around her. 

“I knew you were weird.” Lyla teased him, sleepily. Erwin scoffed at that, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He whispered. Lyla laughed and she snuggled against him, embracing the darkness that soon followed.

* * *


End file.
